2 Helpless
by TamerTerra
Summary: This is not a Lemon. Nor is it a oneshot. The second part of 'Sequel to In the Flesh'. Jack has captured Reimundo, and torture ensues. Other canon characters jump into the fray, and it all becomes rather muddled...
1. Animal

Reimundo had mere seconds to wonder where he was before he was hit in the side.

"Okay," said Jack. "Now _you_ are going to tell _me_ how to get into your Shen-Gong-Wu vault thing."

(fade out)

Hi! TamerTerra here again, with the continuum of "Sequel to 'In the Flesh'" (that really needs a new title, any suggestions?). Yes, this is in the R section, but not for the same reasons as the other three - those are just Lemons between Jack, Reimundo and Kimiko (in all possible combinations). I somehow doubt if Rainappé is going to get to the Lemon stage... This is rated for torture. Can you handle it? Well, if you're still reading, I suppose that that's a yes...  
Oh, but you don't have to read this to understand future continuum. I'm going to end it in the same place where I was intending to begin the next before I thought of this. Okay?  
Oh, and another thing. Can you imagine that Jack's lair is made up of two rooms - the lab which connects to the rest of the house and contains a bunk in a corner, and then another door to the dungeon? Good.

(fade back in)

"What? You _want_ this new Shen-Gong-Wu, the Trember Trident, to stick you?" Jack held up the red stick that glowed with sick light. "Spill already!"

Reimundo was shackled to the wall. He felt like a caged animal - so, like an animal, he bared his teeth, standing his ground as best he could.

"I ain't tellin' you diddly." He froze, remembering when he had last said those words. Who he had said them to. Why it changed everything.

"If you say so." Jack grinned in what he hoped was an evil way. "But I have resources. You will talk." He walked away, still holding the Trember Trident.

Wuya wasn't here,Reimundo remembered. She couldn't probe his mind. And besides, he had defeated her... Hadn't he?

He looked around at his now silent prison. His Shen-Gong-Wu, the ones from the future, lay in a corner. Too far away - the cast-iron shackles at his wrists restricted all movement. He was trapped like a rat in a box - there was nothing he could do about it.

Jack ate his supper slowly. There would be no sense in rushing back to check on Reimundo - it would look amateurish if he did so. Best to take his time, let him 'hang' for a while. He chuckled at his own joke. The best part of this spur-of-the-moment plan was that the Xiaolin losers wouldn't be looking - they had thought, just as he had, that Reimundo had been killed on the night that Wuya had become flesh. Instead, it seemed that he had been transported to Jacks lair a few months late. Jack sobered, remembering how Kimiko had cried as Wuya cackled after Reimundo's destruction. He didn't want to see so much sorrow on one persons face ever again.

Reimundo woke with a yell. Something, something... But no, whatever thought had frightened him had flown coup - along with that nightmare. Something about scales, green and... Oh no. Reimundo craned his neck to look at his arm, but it was too dark - he couldn't see. Was Mandy's Serpents Tail still attached to his wrist, was his face still covered in scales? What had happened? How was he here? Confusion and discord erased all attempt at sanity from his mind and he wrenched against his bindings, moaning, crying, until he turned quickly, light flashing into his tired eyes.

Jack was stood beside him, holding a candle, his annoyance evident on his face. Reimundo immediately felt stupid.

"Keep it down. If to save your dignity than to let me sleep." He turned to leave again.

"What's going on?" The timidly asked question threw the other boy.

"Huh?"

"Why am I here?"

"Are you stupid?" Jack twisted his head back, then faced back towards the door. "You are a prisoner. You are going to tell me all of the Xiaolin losers secrets, and then you can go crawl under a rock like the toad that you are. Is that simple enough for you?"

"What's in it for me if I tell you anything?" Jack turned back. Reimundo hadthat crafty look in his eye. Jack didn't like that look. He gripped the Trember Trident tighter - it hadn't left his hand since he had first found it.

"What's in it for you? No more of this." Jack leaned close, grinning sadistically. Reimundo gasped in pain as Jack rammed the Shen-Gong-Wu between his ribs. "That's what's in it for you," he finished, jerking the stick back out and slamming the door behind him as he left. Reimundo gasped for breath, casting a fearful look back towards the door.

(fade out)


	2. Seductive

"Trember Trident!" Jack swung the stick through Reimundo's stomach. It was a good thing that, like the Sword of the Storm, it became ghostly when used as a weapon.

"I said that I'm not saying anything!"

The Trember Trident crackled electrically in Jack's hand. "You might have changed your mind," he grinned. "In fact, if you were half as smart as I am, you would have spilled the beans long before now!" He struck a glancing blow to the side of Reimundo's face. The recipient winced. Jack grinned. This was fun - even if Reimundo did talk (what did he want to know again? Did it matter?) he probably wouldn't stop. It must have been why he became evil in the first place, like a drug; causing pain had a seductive quality.

He struck again.

Grinned again.

Struck.

Grinned.

"Are you still not talking? Fine, I have time."

Another blow.

Another grin.

Reimundo felt a drop of fear trickle into his bloodstream. Jack looked half crazed and it seemed as though it wasn't going to get out easily, if at all. But he wouldn't tell him anything. That would be cowardly. A nagging part of his mind told him that leaving his friends for the enemy was worse, but he ignored it. If there was a time for being stubborn, it was now. The past wouldn't change, ever. The torturous stick slashed through his stomach, cutting him out of his thoughts.

Find your happy place... The one with the excellent waves and all the cute girls. Stay there. Don't be where you are.

But it was no use. The stick came down again, slapping, pressing, cutting, trailing sparks through his flesh, jolting him back to the present. He felt a tear on his cheek, heard a scream, realised that the voice that had formed it had been his own. No more happy place. He was helpless. Pain was reality, he couldn't remember anything else, except for the pain before, and the knowledge that the stick would come down again.

It did.

He howled.

Jack grinned.

(fade out)

Please, just one review! Just for the sake of the little red word by the title... Meh. I'll update whether you do or not - though a review would inspire me!


	3. Sell your soul

Okay, reference to the sister fic 'Heylin Future' in here, so be warned. Enjoy!

&o&o&

Jack eventually went away. Reimundo hung from the wall, spent, bleeding. His shirt hadn't been as immune to the blows as his flesh, and hung in tatters from his waist. His breath came in short gasps, and he let it. Who was there to act tough for? A volley of coughs racked his body and his eyelids hung, half closed. His ears rung and his lips were parched. How long had he been there? Time seemed to have no meaning in the dungeon - and he hadn't had a meal since being in the future with Mandy Spicer. 10 millennia away and still a few weeks ago, further forward than human history went back - had Wuya really ruled for all of it? Was this the most civilised that the world got? If it was, it was his fault. Mandy's world had looked almost medieval. Funny thing, time travel.

The door creaked. Reimundo started from his musings, waiting with bated breath. No-one came forth; he sighed with relief.

Katnappé crept through the lair. She knew that Jack had got a new Shen-Gong-Wu since she'd been there last - and she was going to steal it. Just to spite him for not giving it to her. The sound of laboured breathing reached her ears. They twitched. It wasn't Jack. She knew from sneaking in once before that he slept hardly breather, sucking his thumb. She snuck over to the wooden dungeon door, opened it a crack. There was a loud ominous creak, she jumped back, looked through the keyhole instead. The bare-chested prisoner, startled, was staring at the door, transfixed, his eyes twitching nervously. She almost laughed It was Reimundo, Xiaolin Joke of the Wind. Jack rarely remembered that prisoners needed food and water, something that Katnappé intended to take full advantage of.

She took a glass from a high cupboard and ran water from a tap. She smiled as she looked back through the keyhole. The prisoner seemed to have relaxed again. She pushed the door open quickly this time, so as not to let the squeak draw out. Hiding the glass being her back, she approached hi, smiling. Reimundo squinted in the dim light, trying to make out what new evil approached. She smiled at him when she was close enough for him to see her.

"Hey there," she said huskily. He recognised the voice.

"Katnappé."

"The one and only."

"Why are you... What do you want?"

Ashley stepped back and raised the glass to her lips, taking a small sip. "Tell me that you love me."

"Is this some kind of Joke?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Are you thirsty? You have been here for a week. Tell my that you love me, and you can have this." She smiled seductively.

His mind reeled. Would it count as being weak if he gave in? "What... What if I don't?" he stuttered.

"Are you thirsty, Reimundo?" she asked again, taking a gulp of the water. A small moan of protest escaped his lips before he met her eyes and suppressed it. She smiles. "Well?"

"I..." She waited. "Love you"

"Now as one sentence."

"I love you." He scowled at himself. Ashley smiled - this could go on a little longer.

"Prove it."

"What!"

She leaned in closer. "Kiss me."

"No way!"

"Do you want the water or not?" This was crazy! She couldn't really expect him to... Could she? "Are you thirsty?"

The water swirled in the glass. His jaw trembled, she brought her face level with his. He leaned forward and gently brushed her lips with his.

"Good boy," she said, and raised the glass of water to his mouth. He drank.

&o&o&

Dedication: Jadebell - there is a reason, I promise, cartoonhottie200 - there is a plotplan, sorry, and Nerb - yes, future chapters.


	4. Mine!

Jack came at him with the Trember Trident. The word 'Noooo...' echoed through Reimundo's head. Could anything stop what was going to happen? He could... But no, he was many things but not a coward. At least he hoped not. But it wouldn't help his predicament even if he did spill any beans - Jack was too far gone. Suddenly, a bell rang, causing Jack to stop in surprise.

"Wha? Shen-Gong-Wu?"

Yes. Reimundo felt a shudder go through his body. It seemed as though he had retained that power of sensing Shen Gong Wu from the other, alternate future. What was the Wu-Shu Helmet? Who cared, knowing wasn't going to help. Though their existence had got him off of the hook temporarily, finding out anything else was completely pointless. A lot of things at the moment were pointless. Like breathing, for example...

OoOoOo

"Trember Trident!" yelled Jack. The Xiaolin Apprentices dived for cover as the place they had stood was scorched by Red Lightning.

"Star Hinabi, Fire!" cried Kimiko. This time is was Jack's turn to dive.

"Wha... Since when could you do that?" Jack complained.

"Since I learnt how!" she smirked, advancing on him. He raised the Trember Trident above his head in defence.

"Can I just say that you look even more lovely this morning, even better and more hot than on other mornings, um. I like the look. Very Gothic, really." Kimiko scowled. "Please don't hurt meeee!" A jet of water sped past her and hit Jack square in the face.

"Perhaps that, as they say, will Cool you Up!"

"Down." Clay corrected.

"Perhaps that will Cool You Down, then!"

Kimiko shook her head. Omi even trying to come up with that joke was wrong - The jokemaker had been... But those days were dead and buried. Dead. Suddenly it felt as though someone was twisting a knife in her gut. She couldn't let herself cry. Her mascara wasn't waterproof.

OoOoOo

"I haven't sensed a Shen Gong Wu in months..." Wuya mused, sitting in her cave, staring at the fire in the centre. She had seen why her deceased protégé had been uncomfortable on the mountainside the moment that she got back after destroying him - it was entirely unsuitable for those with physical bodies. Physical Bodies that felt the cold. Suddenly, something winked in her mind - Someone was using _her_ Shen Gong Wu!

OoOoOo

"Trember Trident!" screamed Jack, holding it high above his head. The stick made a raspberry noise and smoked. "Huh?" He bashed it against his hand. "What's wrong with this thing?" he yelled, thumping it on the ground. There was a half-hearted spark. He poked Kimiko with it, and nothing happened.

"You seem to have drained the batteries; my boy..." hissed an evil voice from above them. "Now, give me my Shen-Gong-Wu!" Wuya screamed as she descended.

"No! Um, who are you, anyway?"

"What!" Wuya screamed.

"Isn't that that half-finished thingamabob that Wuya stole back in the Old Days?" wondered Dojo.

"Well, we weren't around back in the Old Days, so... I dunno." said Clay.

"Well, when Shen Gong Wu were in their 'experimental' stage, we used to test them with this kinda..." Dojo waved his arms around as he tried to explain it. "Magick, elemental, kind of chargeable battery thingy..." He stopped and thought for a moment. "But there was only one of those, and it was in the prototype Trident of de Bliksem(1) that Wuya stole..."

"What do you mean it needs batteries?" Jack yelled, waving it about his head. "I've been using it on Reimundo all week and it hasn't lost any juice!"

"I finished it, and I didn't make it have a different energy source in case it was stolen from Me!" said Wuya. "Of course I_ could_ have..."

"It needs charging by the elements every so often - it's one of those Shen Gong Wu that gets left at the bottom of lakes because the old owner just forgot about it... Of course, burning in, burying it and throwing it into a lightning storm do the same thing, and..."

"Dojo?"

"What is it, Clay?"

"Why are you tellin' him how'ta work that thing?"

"Good Question. I don't have an answer right now, but good question."

"Smell ya later, losers!"

"Why exactly would he want'ta-"

"Don't worry about it Clay - let's just find this Shen Gong Wu." said Kimiko, putting her hand on his arm. Wuya stopped in mid flight-after-Jack.

"Shen Gong Wu? I sensed no Shen Gong Wu!"

"You can't last time that you were 'In The Flesh', either!" called Dojo as they flew away. If you thought that Omi was being very quiet during this conversation - he was off finding the Wu-Shu Helmet.

Wuya glared at them, and then realised what Dojo had said. When she had swapped her ghostly body for a solid one, Reimundo had gained her ability to sense Shen Gong Wu that she had lost when he became ghostly!

And so, she screamed at the sky.

(fade out)

(1) De bliksem: Dutch for 'The Flash of Lightning'

OoOoOoO

Hope you liked - this is one of the only "people do other stuff than torture each other" scenes in the arc - New Arc pending though! Oh, and remember to review.


	5. Fear

"Hey there." Whispered a voice, singsong. Raimundo looked up. It was Ashley again.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing." She sat down by his feet, hugging her knees to her chest. He watched her, baffled. Who would want to sit around in a dungeon?

After a long while, she spoke. "If you're going to escape, you'd better do it soon," she said.

"Huh?"

"I did some research on the Shen-Gong-Wu that he's been using to hurt you. Apparently it turns the person holding it into some kind of blood-crazy fiend that spares no prisoners." She attempted a joke. "And that's not good if you're already a prisoner."

"Do I care?" He was still trying to ignore her presence.

Ashley's eyes turned up towards Raimundo. They were hollow. "It turned Wuya from someone like me, just a _little bit on the greedy side_, to what she's like now in a matter of days - before she was beaten by Dashi, of course."

"You might not have noticed, but he didn't beat her permanently."

"Stop it!" She stood up to face him and began to yell, "Stop being so calm! I'm trying to save your life here!"

"Why? We're not... Friends, or anything."

"That's a good question!" She screamed, flinging out an arm and slapping him before storming out, muttering. Raimundo grinned after her. But the smile faded when he heard the sounds of someone else entering the other room - someone in a bad mood.

Katnappé had been flung to the floor. The storm outside, at its peak of violence, flashed outside. Jack stood over her with the newly charged Trember Trident. There wasn't even a maniacal laugh, and somehow thatmade her more nervous.

"How dare you break into my lair!" Jack shouted, accompanied by a large roll of thunder. Katnappé crawled backward, away from the apparition. Jack had never been scary before, not like this. He'd been scary-weird, yes, lots of times, and occasionally scary-comical, but never scary-powerful. She flinched as he took a step towards her.

"Frightened, are we?" he grinned, maliciously. The Trember Trident was tight in the grip of both hands, she watched it rather than Jack. She didn't dare look him in the face. It sparked, as if sensing her gaze. She closed her eyes, shaking in fear. She felt a weight on her stomach, hot breath on her neck, an arm prising her knees apart...

She felt a tear trickle past her tightly sealed lids. She couldn't scream, couldn't cry, couldn't beg for mercy. He would have won, and worse would follow.

It didn't take a physic to know that Ashley was in Danger. And for some reason, the thought worried Raimundo. He opened his mouth.

"Hey! Come in here and pick on someone your own size!" he yelled as a distraction. Not that he knew who was picking on whom, but sometimes it paid to be impulsive. Not in this case, though.

Jack heard the voice from the other room, froze. He looked down at Katnappé. Her nose was running and mascara was smeared down the side of her face. Pathetic. Scaring her so badly that the marrow froze in her bones - it was too easy. And where did this new vocabulary come from? It was _Evil_.

He grinned, and got up. New prey awaited.

&o&o&

AN: How'd you like? Yes, that's the penultimate chapter of this arc - but I think that this is going to be a double-arc under one header.

Thanks to Jadebell, Cherrii, nerb, cartoonhottie200 and heylin minion for reading! (And anyone else who's reading but hasn't informed me by way of review or forum).


	6. Lust

To Jade: Well, see he's rather tied up at the minute... _(sweatdrop)_

I'll AN now instead of at the end: Short this one is, but in truth it was the last two pages of the last one, that got stuck together and I forgot about them. So_ this_ is the penultimate one, not the last one. Sorry! It's less hassel all round if I just post them as a separate chapter, I'll warrant.

&o&o&

He walked through the dungeon door, dragging the Trember Trident, trailing sparks. Katnappé lay on the floor behind him, not moving, not daring to believe that she had been saved. Raimundo glared at the practically-possessed Jack Spicer. He had brought this on himself, this time. He could have stayed quiet, let Ashley be raped, but he had intentionally distracted Jack. Hopefully she was escaping - he didn't want to have gone through this for nothing. He braced himself.

Jack had a sadistic look on his face - an out of control craziness that meant... Oh crap. It seemed that he had gone kamikaze to protect Katnappé's virtue. Good one, Raimundo.

Jack's eyes danced. The Trember Trident, now fully charged, could throw the soul out of a body in just one blow. But Jack, or at least what was calling itself Jack, did not want that. He wanted to draw it out, let the adrenaline course through his veins. Causing Pain was a seductive thing.

He drew the stick lightly across Raimundo's stomach, drawing a yelp of pain. He drew circles, patterns in the searing flesh before plunging a little deeper. He was almost in a trance, spurred on by the moans that escaped his victims lips, by the smell of burning, the stink of fear.

Raimundo was beyond pain, beyond agony. How was he even alive? No doubt that if a tangible weapon could cause this pain, he would have been dead at its first touch. He heard someone say something.

"I'll tell you whatever it was that you wanted to know, just make it STOP!"

It was his own voice. His own voice that had betrayed him. The pain stopped, abruptly. He couldn't breath, couldn't move, could hardly exist after that. He cracked one eye open, lifting his head slowing; expecting Jack's face swim into focus, foaming at the mouth, demanding answers.

Instead, Ashley was there, shouldering the Fist of Tebigong.

Jack lay sprawled across the floor, the Trember Trident had clattered out of his grip and away. Ashley kicked it across the slates, as Raimundo's face broke into a smile for his saviour before his knees buckled and he knew no more.

&o&o&

&o&o&


	7. Leaving You

Rather daydreamy on Katnappé's part, yes...

&o&o&

Katnappé looked down at her sleeping companion. She had been able to bring him to this hidden cave after dragging him out of Jack's dungeon and using the Golden Tiger Claws that she had found on the site that Wuya had become Flesh - looting wasn't quite as illegal as stealing, was it?

She needed to read up on Law. Maybe she'd become a lawyeress... She gave in to a daydream of a future version of herself - plain old Ashley the lawyer by day, and Katnappé, infamous Cat-burglar (whose exploits covered the news) by night.

A movement to her side woke her up. Raimundo frowned, turned over and started sucking his thumb. Ashley sweatdropped. Why had she rescued this clod? I mean sure, he'd saved her (which was a question in it's self), but she was supposed to be _evil_ after all.

Her mind wandered back into the fantasy future. Maybe she would be one of those 'steal from the rich' types. If she was that good then she'd have to decide on what kind of public image that she wanted. Besides, she thought, the Poor don't have any good _stuff_. Ashley liked stuff. The rich had more of it, too.

Back to the real problem that she needed to address though, Wuya was a _lot_ more powerful now, and she obviously had it in for Ashley's new friend - Raimundo. This was a key factor in picking sides - Pity, or... She looked down at him once more and drew her knees up to her chest. Other emotions shouldn't decide who you stood by. And standing by a person that someone very powerful wanted dead was a no-no. No. She was getting out of this before it was too late. Wuya would probably never know that she had helped her enemy. It was time to go.

Somewhere deep inside, Ashley sensed that her argument in this soliloquy was flawed, off, somehow - but she didn't dwell on it, knowing that it would weaken her resolve.

She picked up the small pile of Shen Gong Wu that she had found in Jack's lair after knocking him out. Then she looked back, and grudgingly laid a single Item by Raimundo's side. The Sword of the Storm. He should be left with a fighting chance, after all.

Something suddenly caught her eye. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she moved his sleeve to uncover more of his left hand. Scales. Green, snakelike scales that stretched a small way up his arm.

Steeling herself not to stay, Katnappé turned and ran from the cave.

&o&o&

AN: That's this arc's end, but this is a double arc under one name. So there's more. Also, do you think that the rating was correct, or should I knock it down to PG13?

Oh, and penultimate means second-to-last. Like 'ultimate' means 'last'.


End file.
